The Summer Camp Tail
by kitsune07
Summary: Kia goes to a trainers camp and gets bit by a wild Espeon. When her friends don't beleive her, she runs from them only to discover some strange things about the Espeon that bit her. And how the heck is she suppose to keep a baby Eevee secret anyways?
1. Uno

**Hey people! This is my 2nd Pokemon fic! Hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Sam asked for the thousandth time.

He and his two friends had been on a bus for three hours on their way to summer camp, but it was going to be worth it every painstaking minute of it. Because they weren't going to just any summer camp. They were going to a special pokemon training camp called Camp Greenwood.

In this camp, they signed up themselves and one pokemon to go and train, learn new moves, learn more about your pokemon and pretty much everything else you could imagine about training.

"NO, we are NOT there yet!" Lisa screamed at him.

"Fine...I was just asking," He said with a sad and bored look on his face.

"Lighten up Lisa. Sam's just bored...and tired...and hungry," Kia spoke up, now feeling the same way as Sam.

They may have been fighting and arguing now, but they were the best of friends. They had been since as far back as they could remember.

Sam was the only boy in the group. He was goofy and could be annoying at times. Although his personalities were odd, most girls loved him to death. He pretty much had his own fan club. His shaggy hair was blonde and always seemed to be messed up, no matter how much he combed it, and his eyes were a deep brown color. His skin was slightly tan, and he was quite skinny, but still very healthy because of his love for running. Although he was popular, he preferred to hang out with Kia and Lisa.

Lisa on the other hand was very smart. She had brown hair and was more white than tan. She had bright hazel eyes and always had the newest cloths, hair styles, and all of the other popular things. Even though she had all of this, she was scared to even talk to a guy she might have a crush on. Of course she was ok yelling at the boys she new more...like Sam...

Kia was the 'leader' of the group. Her full name was Kialentra, but since that is a mouthful, they all just call her Kia. Some of the kids in her town didn't know otherwise. She, like Sam, had blond hair. Her eyes were bright blue, and she was the 'pokemon master' of the group. She loved pokemon and loved to learn anything she could about them.

Although all of them were quite different, they all had one thing in common; they all loved their pokemon. Each of them had one of the Eevee-evolutions.

When they were all in the 6th grade, they had been out playing hide-and-go-seek in the park in the town they lived in. Sam had found a perfect hiding place. It was a hollow log, but there was a box in the way. When he went over to push aside the box, he saw three pokemon inside of it. After calling over Lisa and Kia, Kia said they were Eevees. Lisa told them the three eevee were probably dumped. So they each took one home, and luckily their parents agreed to it.

Later on, they all bought three evolution stones for their pokemon.

Sam's eevee, Splash, chose to evolve into a vaporeon with a water-stone.

Lisa's eevee, Blitz, chose the fire-stone, and evolved into a flareon.

Kia's eevee, Sparky, chose the thunder-stone. It was now a jolteon.

The three trainers and pokemon had been even closer to one another ever since that day.

Five minuets had past since they had last talked. Sam looked at each of his friends a moment before saying anything.

"Are we there yet?"

"NO YOU ANNOYING LITTLE TWERP! WE ARE NOT THERE YET!"

The entire bus looked back at Kia, Lisa, and Sam. Kia smiled sheepishly and pointed to Lisa. After the kids on the bus went back to talking, Lisa gave Sam a death glare.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I just wanted to know if we were-"

"We're here!" Kia shouted grabbing both of her friends into a tight hug.

"Kia...need...air..." Sam choked out.

Kia quickly let go to get off of the bus.

After everyone had got off of the bus with all of their bags, they stood there waiting for orders of what to do.

"HELLO CHILDREN!" A voice said out of a loud speaker.

Everyone who was talking shut up and covered their ears with their hands.

"WELCOME TO CAMP GREENWOOD! THIS IS YOUR CAMP COUNSLER SPEEKING. MY NAME IS MR. KEITH! THE YOUNG LADY BESIDE ME IS MISS JACOVO. SHE IS THE ASSISTANT COUNSLER!" The loud speaker boomed.

"THERE WILL BE FOUR PEOPLE PER DORM! PLEASE SEPERATE AND FIND A DORM TO SHARE! THANK YOU AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY YOUR ONE MONTH STAY AT CAMP GREENWOOD! YOU MAY NOW RELEASE YOUR POKEMON!"

After that statement, there were flashes of white everywhere as trainers let out their pokemon.

"Let's go Sparky!" I said pushing the small button on Sparky's pokeball.

"Jolt Jolteon!" Sparky said while stretching.

"Flar Flar!" Blitz shouted after Sparky.

"Vaporeon!" Splash smiled.

"Let's go get a dorm before they're all full," Lisa said walking off with Blitz.

Each dorm had a number on it above the door. The numbers ranged from 1 to 50. There were a lot of trainers here.

"What number do you guys want?" Sam asked.

"I want number seven!" Kia shouted, running over to dorm seven.

"Fine with me," Lisa said to no one in particular.

When they got into the cabin, they saw that one bottom bunk was taken.

"I wonder who that belongs to," Kia said looking at the backpack and sleeping bag on the bed.

After they finally chose their beds by playing rock paper scissors for which ever bed they wanted, Sam and Kia getting the top bunks, they heard Mr. Keith on the loud speaker saying to go to the mess hall, which is the place they would be eating for the next few weeks.

"Is it lunch time already?" Lisa asked.

Sam looked at his watch. "Looks like it. Time goes by pretty fast when your playing rock paper scissors."

"Whatever. Let's just go before we get in trouble. Come on Sparky!" Kia said patting her pokemon between it's ears.

While they were eating their lunch, their camp counselor had an announcement. Luckily, he didn't use the loud speaker this time.

"We will now divide you into groups depending on your cabin number. Everyone is going for a hike through the woods to spot pokemon. No one is allowed to take any pokeballs for catching pokemon. Please stay with your group at all times. We will all come back to camp at five o'clock sharp. Then we will have dinner. Thank you, that is all!"

"Awesome! We get to go out into the woods alone!" Sam said excitedly.

"Yeah, let's just hurry and finish eating that way we are first out," Lisa said

"Uh, hey guys...we have one tiny little bitty problem," Kia said to her friends.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Well, we are suppose to stay with the people in dorm seven, but we don't know who the other person in our cabin is."

"That would be me," a voice said from behind Kia.

They all turned around to see a brown haired boy standing behind her. His eyes were the same color, and he looked as if he had never smiled in his entire life. On his shoulder was a Cubone.

"My name is Danny," He said, finally smiling a little.

"Hi I'm Kia, and these two are Lisa and Sam. Those are our pokemon, Sparky, Blitz, and Splash," Kia said, pointing to each person or pokemon as she said their name.

"Nice to meet you," Sam said shaking Danny's hand. "This is Patch," He added, petting his Cubone on the head...er...mask.

"Cool," Kia said reaching out to pet the Cubone. He got scared and hit her with it's bone club.

"Ouch!" She yelped, pulling her hand back.

"_Jolt_..." Sparky growled, it's fur spiking up.

"Vaporeon va!" Splash said getting in front of Sparky so that it wouldn't shock Danny.

"I'm really sorry. He's not good with strangers," Danny apologized.

"That's ok. I'm sorry for startling him."

"Can we just get going? Almost everyone else has left already," Lisa said impatiently.

"Yeah, Let's go!" Kia said, marching towards the door with Sparky beside her.

* * *

**I know it's not much, but this chapter is just to show you the characters and their personalities. Please forgive the spelling. It's 12:13 AM, and I'm really tired.**

**Don't forget to review if you love me!**

**-kitsune**


	2. Doc

**Before I forget, or get flames for it, this story has nothing to do with the story Werepokeism, by Sandact6. It may sound a little bit like that story, but is not. I just liked the plot of that story and decided to use the 'kid turns into pokemon at camp' plot. I am not copying his story, or his characters. Please do not be upset by this action, because there are plenty of stories out there that are the same as the next one.**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

"Are we lost?"

"No..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes..."

"I really don't think you know where your go-"

"OK! FINE! WE'RE LOST!" Lisa shouted at Sam.

"I was just asking. You don't have to get all mad at me."

He was once again annoying her to death.

Splash and Blitz just shared casual glances at each other, already being used to this. They had to hear it all of the time...

"Would you two stop arguing for just five minutes?" Kia shouted at them.

They had been walking for what seemed like hours, and had yet to see one pokemon of any type, the cause being the fact that Sam and Lisa were yelling at each other.

"She started it!" Sam pouted.

"I didn't start it! You did!" She said back to him.

Kia sighed. It was going to be one long month.

Danny had not said more then five words since they left the camp ground. He and his Cubone, Patch, were quiet as a Church Rattata.

**(AN: So what if it's lame...mice don't really exist in their world...)**

But after all of the arguing, which was still going on between Sam and Lisa, Patch finally said something.

"Cubone," It said, pointing it's bone club off to the north.

"What is it Patch?" Danny said, looking to where it was pointing.

"Look at that!" He said pointing to were Patch was pointing.

Out in the distance, there was a pokemon laying on a rock in the sun, although they couldn't tell what it was from this distance.

"Let's go check it out!" Kia said as Sam and Lisa started to argue again.

"Jolt!" Sparky agreed, happy for an excuse to get away from all of the screaming.

She, Sparky, Patch, and Danny walked out slowly to the pokemon. As they got closer, they could tell what it was.

A small, baby Eevee sat in the sun on a large stone, enjoying a nap.

"Aw, it's so cute! I wish I could capture it..." Kia said with a longing tone in her voice.

Of course, by now, they were close enough for the Eevee to hear them. It's ears perked up as it heard voices; human voices.

_"Veeeeeee..."_ It growled.

"It's okay little Eevee, we won't hurt you," Kia said taking a step towards it.

"I don't think this is a good idea Kia..." Danny said with a worried tone.

"What could happen? It's just a little helpless Eevee," She replied, taking another step towards the Eevee.

She was now close enough to where she could maybe pet the baby pokemon.

"Vee..." It whimpered, taking a step back.

"I have an idea!" Kia said, digging through her small backpack she had brought on the hike. She always carried a little bit of supplies around. She dug around trying to find a small bag containing poke-chow. She set her pokedex down on the rock next to the bag of food.

After sniffing a few of the pieces the girl's hand, the Eevee took one of them. It chewed it up and took another, liking the food she was feeding it.

When all of the food was gone, the Eevee wanted more. It licked her hand hoping she would give it more of the delicious food.

"Sorry little guy. That was all the food I had."

The Eevee hadn't understood what she had said, but could tell that she was giving it no more of that food. It sniffed the pokedex that was still laying on the rock, and picked it up in it's mouth and started chewing on it.

"Hey, don't do that!" Kia said reaching out to snatch the pokedex from its mouth.

This startled the baby Eevee and it bolted off with the machine still in its teeth.

"Come back with that!" Kia said, and started to chase the Eevee into the woods.

"Jolt Jolteon!" Sparky said running to catch up to its trainer.

"Kia!" Danny said, grabbing Cubone and running after her and Sparky.

* * *

The little Eevee ran to the only safe place it new of: home; Where its mother could make these things go away.

It ran into a small cave. Kia was right behind it, Sparky following.

She looked back to see that she had lost Danny. She wasn't trying to.

_'I can find him later. Right now, I need to get my pokedex before that little fur-ball tears it apart.'_

"Ok Sparky, I'm going to go in first. You stay out here, and if I'm not back in ten minuets, then come in and find me. Got it?"

"Jolt!" He said as a yes.

Kia got down on her hands and knees so she could crawl through the small cave.

"Come on little Eevee...I'm not going to hurt you. I just want my pokedex back," She said while she was crawling in.

After crawling for a couple of minuets, she came to what appeared to be a chamber. The tunnel got bigger and opened into a room that was big enough for her to stand in, but she still had to watch her head so she didn't bump it on the ceiling.

She walked deeper into the cave. It was really hard to see in the darkness.

There was a growling noise to her right. She looked in the direction she thought it had came from, and saw only blackness.

"H-hello...?" She said, a little startled. It didn't sound like a little, helpless Eevee to her.

Suddenly, she felt something pounce on her, knocking her to the ground. Whatever it was was not going to let her back up. It wasn't huge, but strong enough to keep her on her back.

The thing's eyes started to glow a soft purple color. This thing was trying to hypnotize her.

Her mind told her to look away, but her body wouldn't listen.

_'They're just...so pretty'_ She thought, staring at the Pokemon's eyes, and not paying any attention to the world around her.

Out of no where, something pounced on the pokemon that was on her.

"Huh...?" Kia mumbled, confused of what had happened because of the hypnosis attack.

She looked over to where the two pokemon were.

_"Jooooollllttt..."_ Sparky growled.

"Sparky!" Kia said with joy. "Use flash to light up this cave!" She said, wanting to know what they were up against.

Sparky's body lit up with electric and the entire cave was covered with light.

"Wow! It's a-"

"Espeon!" The pokemon shouted as it leaped for Sparky.

"Sparky, move!" Kia commanded.

He gracefully leaped out of the way as the Espeon skidded to a stop so it wouldn't run into the wall. It's tail quivered as it looked at them.

"Now use thunder wave!" She shouted.

"Jolt!" Sparky shouted, electricity coming from its body and towards the wild pokemon.

"Espeon!" The Espeon shouted.

As the electric came close to her, it hit a invisible barrier.

"Drat, it knows protect," Kia said to herself.

"Espeon!" It said again as the red jewel on its head started to glow brightly.

"Uh oh...that can't be good," Kia said as Sparky inched its way towards his trainer.

"Jolt..." He said with his ears flat against his head.

A rainbow colored beam shot out from the jewel.

Kia and Sparky dove down to the ground for protection. The attack hit the wall behind them, creating a large hole and causing a few small boulders to fall.

The Espeon was getting very angry at this Jolteon and its human. First, they attack her baby, then they come into her home and start a fight with her. She had read the humans mind before to see what attack she was going to force the Jolteon to do. She decided that instead of taking on the Jolteon, she would go for the one commanding it. She jumped on Kia and used a bite attack on her arm.

_"Ahhh!"_ Kia screamed, struggling at first to get the angry pokemon off of her.

She was still for a few seconds before her head fell against the ground. The pain was just too much for her body to take and she passed out.

"Jolteon!" Sparky shouted as she Espeon jumped off Kia and towards him.

He needed to check if Kia was ok. This stupid Espeon was preventing him from doing so. The anger and hate towards his foe surged through his body as all of his fur started to rise. It was making sparking and crackling noises. He gathered up the remains of his energy and put it all into a Thunder attack.

The Espeon twitched as the electric passed through her. After the attack was over, she fell over in defeat.

Sparky was completely drained of all energy he had in him, But somehow, he made it over to his trainer and fell on the ground next to her.

He had won, but would Kia be ok?

* * *

**YAY! **

**2nd chapter up! Oh, and I do not hate Espeons or Eevees. In fact they are two of my favorite pokemon. I just needed a really...uh...angry one for this story. In case you haven't figured it out yet, Kia will turn into an Espeon. I don't plan on making her one in the next chapter though. Not yet...**

**Please Review! I'm open to ideas!**

**-kitsune**


	3. Trec

**Hey! Hope you are liking the story. If not, email me and tell me why not! I really don't have anything else to say, so here's chapter 3!

* * *

**

"Just admit it, you have no clue of where we are!"

"I'm not going to say that!"

"That's because you know it's true!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"NOT!"

"TOO!"

They had been going on like this for about an hour. Sam was trying to get Lisa to admit she was wrong, while Lisa was trying to tell him that she was not lost, even though she was temporarily not quite sure of their location.

Danny had ran back through the woods after searching for Kia, and not finding her. He and Patch ran up to the arguing pair.

"Guys! Kia's miss-"

"Danny! I'm glad your here. Would you please tell HER that she has no clue where we are, and that SHE got us lost?" Sam said, pointing at Lisa.

"But Kia is-"

"That's not true! Tell HIM I know perfectly well where we are," Lisa demanded.

"Fine! Whatever, but this is really import-" Danny started again, but once again didn't get to finish.

"What is so special that you have to ruin our argument?" They both said together.

"Well, let's see...KIA IS MISSING!" He said with a bit of rage.

"Oh," Lisa said quietly.

"Yeah, that's pretty special..." Sam said.

"Well, when was the last time you saw her?" Lisa said, both her and Sam worried now. Kia wasn't the type to get lost.

"There was this Eevee. We went over to check it out and it took her pokedex, so she went chasing after it with Sparky. I lost her in the woods," He told them.

"Do you remember which direction you were heading?" Sam asked thoughtfully.

Danny pointed towards the direction he and Kia were running not too long ago.

"Now that we know that, we can go look for Kia," Lisa said hopefully.

* * *

Sparky woke up with a head ache. 

He was confused for a moment, as he saw he was in some sort of cave. But then it all came back to him. The Espeon...and Kia!

He was up and at her side in a heartbeat. He wondered if the bite attack did much damage. He started to look at the arm that got hurt, but almost fell over when he saw her arm.

Where the Espeon had bit her, there was no mark at all. No trace of damage whatsoever.

After checking the other arm to make sure he wasn't just going crazy, he started to wake his trainer up. Somehow, he needed to make sure she was not hurt, but if there was no bite mark and he had seen her get bit...

Suddenly, he remembered the Espeon. Sparky looked around the cave to see the said pokemon sitting up and staring at him.

_'What do you want?'_ He said with hate in his voice.

She smirked before talking. "Your friend is in for one big surprise."

But her saying that wasn't what bugged him. It was the fact that she had spoken in clear human English. Sparky's mouth hung open wide as he looked at her in shock.

_'Y-you...just talked...in h-human...'_ He said pausing in between every few words.

"Are you impressed?"

_'No!'_ He said, coming back to his senses. _'And what do you mean by, "Your friend is in for one big surprise"?'_

"You'll find out on your own..." She said before her jewel started to glow and she and the baby Eevee teleported away.

_'Dang it!' _Sparky said, frustrated.

He sat down beside his trainer and waited until she would wake up.

After about five or ten minuets, he heard voices coming from outside...

Human voices...

* * *

**Okay! Sorry it was REALLY short. I'm also sorry it took me so long. Fanfiction wouldn't let me log on. I dunno what happened but I'm back! Well, I will try to make a longer chapter next time. And if anyone wants couples, then you can tell me and I might put some romance in, but only if you guys want me to.**

**Please Review!**

**-kitsune**


	4. Cuatro

**Thanks to my reviewers. As someone is reading and reviewing then I'll keep writing! Now, without further adieu, I bring you chapter four.

* * *

**

Sam, Splash, Lisa, Blitz, Danny and Patch were all still walking around looking for Kia and Sparky.

"What time is it?" Lisa asked one of the boys.

Danny looked at his watch. "About a quarter after four."

Sam sighed. _'We're never gonna find her...'_

* * *

Sparky had ran out of the cave as fast as he could and towards the voices. If his nose was right, then it should be his friends. He hoped it was, that way he could get them to come and help Kia. 

The voices got louder until he was nearly right beside them.

**(AN: Ok, in this section, the pokemon that are talking are not talking in human.** _'It will appear like this.'_** I really didn't wanna type them saying their names over and over again, then type what they had said. So the pokemon are talking in their native language, and the humans just hear it as them saying their names. Sorry if you are confused.) **

_'GUYS! KIA'S IN TROUBLE!'_ Sparky said, bounding through the bushes. _'You have to get your trainers to follow me!'_

_'We will, don't worry,'_ Blitz said, walking away from Lisa to stand in front of Sparky.

Sparky nodded his head and looked at Splash and Patch.

Patch nodded and jumped out of Danny's arms. Splash walked up beside Blitz.

_'We'll follow your scent. Go back to your trainer.'_

"What's going on?" Sam said, looking at all of their pokemon.

Sparky ran off through the woods and towards the cave.

"Sparky, come back here right now!" Lisa shouted, but she was ignored.

_'We'll catch up!'_ Blitz said, running over to the edge of the path they were on and back to Lisa.

"What are you doing, Blitz?" She asked.

_'Come on. Go that way!'_ Patch said jumping up and down with his club pointed in the direction Sparky had gone.

"What are you guys doing?" Danny said, picking up his pokemon. Patch struggled and fell to the ground.

Sam was just watching the others with a confused look of his face.

_'I hope Kia is ok. I wonder why Sparky wasn't with her? Maybe she's hurt...or lost...'_

His thoughts were on Kia only and he was ignoring everything around him.

_'Sam, don't just stand there! Kia needs help!'_ Splash said to his trainer.

Sam didn't move.

_'Sam?'_

Splash smiled. He loved doing this.

Sam was still lost in his thought until a jet of water hit him in the face and caused him to fall over.

"Hey! What was that for?" He said looking at his pokemon.

_'Come ON...'_ Splash mumbled while tugging on Sam's sleeve.

Sam got up and let Splash drag him along.

"Where? To find Kia?" Sam asked his partner.

_'DUH!'_ Splash said nodding.

"Well then let's go guys," he said excitedly.

They trudged through the woods with their pokemon for guides. Every so often, Splash would lean low to the ground and sniff for Sparky's sent. It was pretty easy to smell since Jolteon weren't common in the wild.

Once they got in view of the cave, Splash smelled four different things.

Two of the things he smelt were Kia and Sparky. After taking a few more steps, he smelled an Eevee...two eevees...no, one and...an eon...Was that possible?

**(AN: Eon is an Eevee evolution)**

Not taking a second thought about the two other smells, he rushed inside the cave. Blitz and Patch were right behind him. The trainers followed more slowly since they had to crawl to enter the cave.

Splash ran inside of the chamber like structure and gasped at what he saw.

Lying on the ground was Kia, with Sparky at her side. He didn't see any Eons or Eevees, but he could smell it more clearly now. The Eon he had smelt was a female Espeon, and the smell was all over Kia.

_'Sparky, what happened to her?'_ He said while rushing to the humans side. Blitz and Patch were by the chamber door.

_'An Espeon attacked her. I was knocked out, and now there's not a scratch on her. I don't get it, but she won't wake up.'_

_'That's really odd. Are you sure it wasn't a dream?'_ Patch asked, not believing Sparky.

_'I know what I saw! She had a bite!'_

_'He's telling the truth, Patch. Kia smells like Espeon all over,'_ Splash interrupted.

_'He's right. I can smell it too,'_ Blitz confirmed.

It was then that the humans had crawled into the chamber. They of course couldn't see or smell as good as the pokemon.

"Hello? Is anyone in here?" Sam said stupidly.

"Yes you idiot. We saw our pokemon come in here!" Lisa said.

"I meant besides them!"

"GUYS!"

"WHAT!" Both Sam and Lisa shouted.

"Stop arguing," Danny said as an order.

"Fine," They both said again.

_'Blitz, can you light up the cave?'_ Sparky asked. He was still too weak to do much of anything attack wise.

_'Yeah,'_ Blitz said using her fire energy to light up the cave.

"Kia!" All three humans shouted together. They rushed over to her and looked over her for any damage.

"She doesn't look hurt...maybe she's asleep?" Sam said.

"She's not asleep...She's unconscious," Danny said to everyone.

"Let's wake her up, or we'll have to carry her out," Lisa stated.

They tried waking her up a couple of times before giving up.

"How are we suppose to wake her up?" Lisa asked in frustration.

As if on cue, Kia started mumbling something about Sparky using a quick attack. After a moment, with everyone staring at her, her eyes slowly opened.

"Wha-What happened?" She said, her voice sounding shaky.

"We were hoping you could tell us," Sam said, bending down to help her up.

She looked around before spotting Sparky. She looked at the scratch and bite marks all over his body. Then the previous battle came back to her. The Espeon biting her arm, then her blacking out. She quickly looked at the arm that had been hurt, only to find that nothing was there.

"There was a-...I-...What in the world happened!"

"We don't know Kia...Just calm down and try to think," Sam said.

"Ok...I followed that Eevee in here...Sparky came in after I saw this Espeon, and then it-"

"Wait," Lisa said, cutting her off. "An Espeon? Come on Kia, what really happened. I don't wanna' sit here and listen to some fairytale."

"That's what really happened. There was an Espeon!" She said, taken back that Lisa would say that.

"Kia, everyone knows that it's nearly impossible to find a wild _Eevee_. There is no way you saw an _Espeon_," She said again.

"But-"

"She's right. There is a extremely low chance that you actually saw one. So just tell us what really happened," Danny said.

Kia felt betrayed. Her friends either didn't trust her, or didn't think it was possible for a wild espeon to be in this area.

Sam looked at his best friend, then at Lisa and Danny who were talking about something. He could honestly care less what they were talking about.

"Guys, she could be telling the truth. I know it's not likely, but it is possible for a wild Espeon to have been here," He said, trying to defend his friend. Kia looked up at him with a thankful smile on her face.

Sam reached his hand out to help her up. She took it and stood up, still a little shaky from what happened.

"Whatever. We're leaving. I don't want to get in trouble for being late. It's almost five o'clock already," Danny said, picking up Patch.

"Cubone Cu," it said, waving bye to the others.

"I'm going with him," Lisa said. "Come on Blitz."

Blitz followed Lisa out of the small tunnel.

"Thanks Sam," Kia said quietly once they were gone.

"Any time Kia."

She looked at him a moment before taking a step towards him and giving him a hug.

"I'm really glad to have a friend like you," She said while hugging him still.

He stood there for a moment, shocked, then returned the hug.

"Let's go or we'll be even later then we are now," He said, turning towards the tunnel they came in through.

"Sam?" She asked before he could leave. "Do you believe me? I mean really."

He looked at her a moment before shaking his head.

"I don't know Kia. I really need some time to think about what you said. It is kinda weird, but you are my friend, and I think I should believe you. I just...I don't know..." he answered. After he finished speaking, he and Splash left the cave that she was attacked in only a short time ago.

"Sparky, I think you're the only one that truly trusts me..." She said, bending down and giving her pokemon a hug.

_'I do Kia...'_ He said to her, even though he knew she couldn't understand.

"Did you just-? No, I must have been hearing things..." She said, thinking she heard her pokemon speak.

"I really need to get some rest." she mumbled while crawling down the tunnel, Sparky right right behind her.

* * *

**Ok...this isn't the best chapter I've done, but it's something to read! I promise that the next chapter will have more Kia in it! If you guys have any more ideas, then please tell me! I will appreciate it!**

**-kitsune**


	5. Cinco

**Ok! Sorry for the wait! I'm getting behind on my two stories...I'm not going to abandon them though! Don't worry!  
Thanks a bunch to everyone who reviewed. You guys are really helping me out.** **Thanks for giving me your thoughts of the story!**

**Oh, and Shadow! Great Ideas. I hadn't even thought of that until you said something. But what do you expect from a blonde? (No offence to any other blonds out there! Don't flame me!) I think I'm gonna go with number 2 or 3. What do you think?

* * *

**

"And just where have you four been this entire time! If it weren't for the health code, then I'd make you go to your cabins without anything in your sorry little stomachs! None of you four are to hike tomorrow!" Mr. Keith shouted at the kids a little bit more, before sending them off to cabin number seven.

Luckily, he did let them have something to eat.

They had got back to the campgrounds at 6:30 PM because Sam and Lisa were once again arguing on whether they should take a right or left turn at a fork in the path.

Finally, Lisa gave up and took Sam's choice of right. It was the wrong way. So then they had to backtrack and make a left turn, and by the time they got to the camp, they had wasted at least an hour or more.

"Our first day at camp and we already got into trouble," Sam said once they had got to their cabin.

Each of them were on their bunks. Sam and Kia were in the top two, along with Splash and Sparky, and Lisa, Blitz, Danny, and Patch on the bottom bunks. They were all trying to bring up a conversation, but every attempt had failed.

There was just too much on every one's minds, especially Kia. She was sure of what had happened. Yet no one, with the exception of Sparky, believed anything she tried telling them. Even Sam didn't sound so sure about it now.

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Sparky, who had fallen asleep, opened his eyes and yawned, before once again falling asleep.

_'Why doesn't anyone believe me? I know it's hard to believe, but I'm their friend and it's the truth!'_ She almost screamed in her mind.

After she had thought this, she put her head down on her pillow to try and sleep.

_'I can't believe her! She makes up a stupid story for attention! She's acting so snobby!'_ She heard Lisa say, or so she thought. It sounded kinda muffled, as if Lisa had been talking into her pillow.

"I didn't make up the story, Lisa! Especially not for attention! And I'm not the one acting snobby, you are!" She said, lifting her head up to speak.

The shouting alerted Sparky, and he lifted his head to look at his trainer.

Lisa was stunned for a moment, and for the first time in a long time, she was at a loss for words. How could Kia know what she was thinking, or did she say it aloud? Was she going crazy?

"Uh...Kia? What in the world are you talking about?" Danny asked her with a confused look on his face.

"What do you mean what am I talking about? Don't even pretend you didn't hear her! You're all just on her side!" She said, getting angry that her so called 'friends' were doing this to her.

"Kia, Lisa didn't say anything," Sam said, looking her in the eye.

"Grrr...I'm leaving," She stated, grabbing her backpack and jumping off the bunk. Jolteon jumped down also.

"You can't leave," Lisa shouted at her, "Mr. Keith said to stay in here until morning!"

She didn't say anything as she walked out the door, holding it open for her loyal pokemon.

* * *

After walking out and running into the woods, she slowed and leaned against a tree to regain her breath. Sparky sat on the ground, looking at her with a puzzled look across his face.

"What?" She yelled at him, still annoyed from the others.

Sparky's ears went down and he lied on the ground. He didn't know why she had yelled at him, or why she left the cabin.

"I'm sorry Sparky...I'm just upset about all of this. Come on...Maybe we can find my pokedex before we head back." She said, ruffling him on the scruff of the fur on his head.

"Jolt!" He said after sniffing the ground. He started jogging slowly so that Kia could keep up.

* * *

The sent of human was strong. She knew that much.

Picking up her baby, she ran until she reached the edge of the forest.

_'Mommy, where are we going?'_ Koji asked, looking around the landscape.

_'Shh...just be quiet my dear.'_ Kiarah said, quieting her son for the moment.

Outside of the forest, there were three red jeeps, each one holding two humans each. She could tell that much from her psychic powers.

They were hunters. She sniffed the air again, this time smelling different humans...no, a single human and an Eon. This one smelled familiar.

Kiarah ran off in that direction, still holding her baby. As she was running, her split tail quivered. She had seen the future once again, and what she saw could not be changed.

Her baby would be under another's protection, for she would only be here for a short while longer. There was only one human that she could explain this to, and that one human was in the woods at this very moment.

* * *

"Great job Sparky! I can't beleive we found it!"

After Sparky had found the cave, he went in to see if the pokemon from before were still there. Seeing that they were long gone, he called for Kia to come in.

The pokedex was in the very spot that the baby Eevee and its mother had disappeared only hours before.

Sparky and Kia crawled out of the cave.

"Let's get out of here Sparky. These woods are giving me the creeps," Kia said.

She shivered and then got a blank, unfocused look on her face.

_'All she could see was white for what seemed like minuets, but then slowly, she saw an Espeon running through the woods, with a baby Eevee in her it's mouth, and stopping in front of her. The weird thing was that the Espeon was talking. Not like moving it's mouth talking, but speaking inside her head.' _

Sparky stared at Kia for about two seconds before Kia shook her head and blinked a few times.

"That was weird," Kia said to herself.

_'What does she mean? What was weird?'_ Sparky thought, _'Wait, how can I hear her in my language?'_

Kia turned around quickly. "Sparky, did you hear that?" She said, looking around.

_'Uh...no. I'd help if I knew what you were talking about...'_ He answered, knowing that Kia couldn't understand him.

"Sp-sparky! Was...that you?" She asked, looking at him with a shocked expression.

_'You understood me?'_ He said with the same look on his face.

He was talking like a Jolteon should, but she could understand every single word he was saying.

_'If you can understand me then...uh...Say your name three times and jump up and down,' _Sparky said in his normal language.

"I'm not doing that!" She said to him, then gasped. "You_ can _talk!"

_'I'm not talking! I'm just saying stuff like I normally do!'_ He told her.

"Then I can talk to pokemon? If that was so, then wouldn't you think that I could have done it way before this?" She asked him.

_'Who cares. Now we can talk to each other!'_ He said with joy.

"Yeah, but I still have a bad feeling about all of this..." she said more to herself then to Sparky.

Sparky's ears went up as he sniffed the air.

_'Hey look over there! It's that pokemon!'_ Jolteon growled, jumping in front of Kia to protect her.

_'This is just like what I saw a minuet ago...'_ Kia thought, watching the Espeon run up to her. It stopped in front of her, the Eevee still in her mouth. She put him on the ground and looked at Kia.

_'I need your help, Kia...'_ She said, sitting on the ground, ready to talk with the human...

The human that she had cursed for life.

* * *

**YAY! This chapter is kinda lame, but I wanted to get something up so people would review. I don't want to loose all of my reviewers!**

**This chapter is kinda strange, so feel free to tell me the things I did wrong...I'm sure there were plenty of them...**

**I'm still open to ideas, and if you wanna e-mail me instead of review, my address is on my profile...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thanks!**

**-kitsune**


	6. Seis

**I'm SO sorry it took me a LONG time to update...I've been caught up in my other story, which I had serious writer's block in...I'm sorry if it's a bit sloppy, But I thought you guys deserved another chapter..**.**I FINALLY got spell check, so I'm going to go through and re post all of the chapters. Just for all you weirdos who actually like spelling out there...

* * *

**

"Great...What are we suppose to do now?" Lisa asked her two friends.

Both of them were quiet for a moment, before one of them spoke up...Danny.

"We should tell Mr. Keith or Mrs. Jacova...She could get hurt out there. Even if it gets her in trouble...it's the right thing to do..."

Sam looked shocked before saying, "Kia is MY friend. I know for a fact that she would rather be stranded for a week in the wilderness than being in more trouble. It would ruin her trust of us if we ratted her out!"

"Sam! He was just trying to help!" Lisa shouted.

Blitz, Splash, and Patch were sitting on Kia's bed for now, watching the trainers argue over the missing girl and the fox brother.

_'Humans need to be more peaceful...'_ Blitz whispered to Patch.

_'They should just send one human and all three of us out...'_ Splash sighed.

_'Hey! That's a good plan!'_ Patch said, standing up.

_'Yeah...it is. But then they would fight over who gets to go out to find her and Sparky.'_ Blitz moaned. His head hurt from all the shouting.

_'I think your human should.'_ Patch said to Splash. _'He is in shape. He could get out there faster and find her. I bet he could be back before sunrise!'_

_'Yeah...I could try to run the idea by him. We wouldn't have to tell your humans.'_ Splash answered.

_'I don't care...as long as we get OUT of this room...'_ Blitz moaned again, covering her ears with her front paws.

_'Then it's settled!'_ Splash cried, jumping from Kia's bed to Sam's.

"Vaporeon Va! Vaporeon va va!" He said excitedly. Hopefully he could get the message across.

Sam looked at his pokemon and whispered, "You guys want ME to go?"

Splash nodded, as did Blitz and Patch.

Sam thought for a few seconds before jumping off to the floor.

"I think Splash wants out, and I need some fresh air. Be right back." He said, walking to the door.

_'Come on guys! It's now or never!'_ Splash barked to his fellow pokemon.

Patch got on Blitz's back and she jumped to the ground with grace.

"Flar flar!" She cried, following her brother.

"Go ahead and let those two out too." Danny said, "We'll talk more when you guys are done."

Sam walked outside and closed the door.

"Better get your noses ready to sniff out Kia and Sparky."

"Cubone!"

"Vaporeon!"

"Flar!"

They took off jogging into the night. One in search for his best friend, two sniffing for their lost brother, and the other getting a free ride on a Flareon.

* * *

"What do you mean? And how can you talk to me?" Kia asked the strange pokemon before her. 

_'I mean what I say. As for the talking part, there are two exclamations for that. One is that I am a psychic pokemon. I can naturally talk to all species. Another reason is, if it hasn't already happened, that you too have this power.'_

"What? I don't get it...How could I have a Pokemon's powers? I'm a human." She asked, still confused, along with Sparky.

_'You must remember our last encounter. When I bit you, it was pure instinct. I thought you were harming my kit, so I attacked. When I bit you, I passed on a curse...Whether I meant to or not, I don't know. But somehow, you have come across a great power. Our spirits are connected now.'_

"But...your just a normal pokemon. What makes you biting me, any different than an Umbreon, or a Growlithe biting me?" Kia questioned.

_'I am not any Espeon. I am a rare breed. Notice my fur is white, or albino. We are hunted for that reason. But what humans don't know, is that there is only one line of Espeons that have that gene. I am one of them. My father was too, and my mother was an average Espeon. If the gene is not carried on, then it will be the end of all albino Espeons. That is why I need you to care for my Koji. After tonight, he will be the only one left. He is destined to be an albino, just as I was. As for what happened to you, I cannot explain. It had to have been fate that we would meet.'_ She finished.

_'Why will he be the only one left? Your still alive, and your albino.'_ Sparky asked, finally jumping into the conversation.

_'Because I have seen my future. Future sight does not lie. I am destined to die in these woods before the sun is above the horizon...'_

Kia was shocked. "What! I can't let that happen! I'll just take you back and-"

_'My future has been decided. Just as it was fate that you would get these powers and take Koji, it is fate for me to pass on...'_ Kiarah said sadly, but with hope in her voice. At least her baby would live.

"I...I still don't understand..." The trainer finally said.

_'I don't think any of us ever will...'_ Sparky said to his friend and trainer.

"How will you...die?" Kia asked, hesitating the last word.

_'There are poachers in these woods. They already know of me. They will send a party out tonight to find me, and find me they will...'_ Kiarah answered.

"I wish I could stop them..." She said sadly.

_'There is no way to change this. Now, you must leave quickly. The hour is not too far away that this will happen. If they see you and Koji here, they might capture you. Or worse...'_ She said quickly.

The Eon mother looked down at her only offspring. Koji looked back at his mother. He didn't understand all of this, but he got the part about his mother going away. He had tears in his eyes just thinking about this being the last time to see his mother.

She hated having to leave him. He was only just over one moon old.

_'Koji...I love you more than anything in the world. Promise me that you will treat this human with as much love as you do me.'_ She too had tears in her eyes.

_'Mommy...I don't want you to go away...'_ He cried.

Kia and Sparky were in tears just watching.

_'But I have to. You'll see me again someday. I promise. And I will always be with you.'_

_'No matter what?'_ The baby fox asked.

_'Yes...no matter what.'_ She answered. Her spirit was already with the human...

Koji smiled and gave his mother a lick on the nose. She did the same, then picked him up in her mouth. The mother walked over to Kia and put Koji in her arms.

_'Please...take care of him with your life.'_

"I will...Could I at least have your name to remember you by?"

_'My name is Kiarah.'_ She stated.

"Kiarah...I promise you, I will not let him be harmed in anyway that I can prevent." She said smiling down at the Eon. He fur was shining because of the moonlight.

_'Thank you. There is also something I must tell you about your powers! There are side affects to it. You might become an Es-'_ She was cut off by the sound of motors. The poachers' vehicles!

_'Oh no! Kia, I want you to run as far as your legs can take you! I have talked for too long. Be safe!'_ She said jogging off to the east.

She stopped and looked back at all three of them. _'I will be with you...'_ She said one last time, and ran off through the woods.

Kia had tears running down her face by now.

_'Kia! This is no time to stand around!'_ Sparky shouted, snapping her back into reality.

"Right! Come on!" She said.

With her carrying Koji, She and Sparky ran the way back to the camp sight, not stopping for anything. Sparky was trying to guide the best he could.

* * *

**_About 20 minutes later..._**

In a different part of the woods, two poachers were talking.

"We finally got it, but I thought you said it had a kit?" One of them asked. _("kit" means a litter of fox cubs)_

"It does. We'll find it too. Just send a few more people out to look for it. Won't be that hard." The other one said.

The first one grunted before leaning down to pick up the pokemon they had killed.

A white Espeon...

* * *

**Sniff...I was about to cry when I typed this chapter...Poor Kiarah...****I'm sorry if I said stuff that was too confusing. I didn't exactly know how to put some of the stuff. Like the albino thing, and the genes...I hope you understood all of it, and if you didn't, tell me and I'll try to explain it better...****I'm also sorry to everyone who doesn't like having a pokemon die in a story, but it's important to the plot...She won't be coming back to life, but she may appear more in the story. Maybe a ghost? I dunno...**

**LoL...I just re-read the last chapter...I made Mr. Keith sound like a weirdo. I guess he kinda is...Hm...I just made him that way. Kinda sounds like a hick or something...I kinda imagined him with a southern accent...Also, I think I'm gonna put either Danny/Kia or Sam/Kia...or maybe a love triangle...or no romance at all...vote if you want to!**

**-kitsune**


	7. Siete

**Wow...I got reviews...I'm surprised...****Thanks to everyone! This story is coming to me a lot easier now. And to those who are reading my other story, trust me...I'm trying. I've got part of the 13th chapter done, and I've had band camp for the past two weeks...****

* * *

**

Kia and Sparky had took a wrong turn. They heard more shots being fired. The poachers were either killing more innocent pokemon, or chasing a certain one that was on all of their minds at the time. 

She finally couldn't take it anymore. They must have been running for over and hour. She stopped for a second before falling down onto the dirt and grass covered ground. Koji rolled a few feet away from her. Sparky stopped and ran to her side.

_'Oh no...I should have known she couldn't keep running like this...'_ He mumbled.

He too was worn out. He was hot and panting with his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

_'Where are we?'_ Koji asked innocently. Sparky had almost forgot about him. He was just so focused on getting Kia out of thee woods.

_'I...I don't know,'_ He finally answered the small fox.

Koji walked over to where the human lay. He sniffed her face and gave her a lick on the nose. She smelled like...his mom...

The thought of his mom brought tears to his eyes again.

_'It's OK kid. I'll get us home,'_ Sparky reassured the kit.

Sparky sniffed the ground, then the air. There were just too many smells. Berries, wild pokemon, both Koji and Kia, then of course the poachers...He could tell they were getting closer. The smell of gunpowder was strong throughout the entire west section of the forest...

Somehow he needed to either hide Kia, get someone to help them, or get her to camp. Right now he couldn't really do any of the options.

He way far too small to haul a human. Even if Koji was full grown, they wouldn't be large enough.

Somehow, he needed to get help...but without leaving the two alone...

* * *

**(AN: To make this part simple, Sam can understand everyone except for Patch the Cubone. He hasn't been around him as much as Splash and Blitz.)**

_'Do you guys smell that?'_ Blitz asked.

"Smell what?" Sam asked.

_'You wouldn't be able to, because your human.'_ Splash answered his trainer.

All four of them had stopped for a short break beside a stream. They had left the cabin at about ten, and now it was nearing four AM, and still no sign (or whiff) of Kia or Sparky.

_'It smells like...like...burning stuff,'_ Blitz said in lack of words._ (It's gunpowder...but they wouldn't know that...)_

_'Yeah,'_ Patch said, mixed with a yawn.

"Come on guys...We need to keep look-"

Sam was interrupted when they heard a gun go off in the distance.

_'That came from the West,'_ Splash noted.

_'We should stay on this side of the woods then.'_ Patch replied.

"What did he say?" Sam asked one of the two Eons.

_'He said not to go West.'_ They answered together.

_'But what if that's where Kia is?'_ Blitz questioned.

"She's right...Plus, if there is trouble there, we have each other for help." Sam said.

_'Right!'_ All the pokemon shouted.

* * *

"What should we do now? I can't believe he just took off like that!" Lisa shouted. She had been rambling on and on about this since Sam had disappeared, along with both of their pokemon. 

"I think we should go and report them. Mrs. Jacova and Mr. Keith would send their pokemon out to find them. No one would get hurt, and they would be back by morning." Danny said calmly.

"Kia would be even MORE mad at me...If that's even possible..." Lisa mumbled.

"What do you want to do then? Go out there with no pokemon at all? We'd be a Pokemon's meal by time we found them!"

The duo weren't cooperating at all. In fact the only thing they agreed on, was to disagree with each other...

"No, I bet Sam will find her, and they'll be back before seven tomorrow! I hope so anyways, cause that's when they some and check cabins," Lisa told herself more than Danny.

"Whatever. Let's just go to bed then, and leave a note for Sam to wake us up when he gets back," Danny yawned after saying this.

"Ok. sounds like a plan."

Lisa would much rather be with Sam, looking for her friend. But instead, she was stuck in the cabin with some kid she had only met yesterday. A kid that was getting on her nerves...

_'Please come back safe guys...I'm sorry Kia...I should have believed you...'_

After convincing herself they would be back before she woke up, Lisa fell asleep, thinking only one thing...

She hoped she would get a chance to apologize to her best friend.

* * *

_'Kia! Please wake up. Kia?'_

"Mmmm..." She moaned.

Her back hurt terribly and her legs were sore.

_'Kia! You're OK!'_ Sparky shouted as she opened her eyes.

It was still dark out, but you could almost feel the sun coming.

"What happened?" She asked her pokemon.

_'You fell down. Sparky dragged you here. In the bushes.'_ Koji answered her.

She looked down at the cute little Eevee. For the first time, she noticed his eyes were more of a silverish-purple. Not the usual black. And his long ears had white tips.

She picked up the pup and stood up. Her back hurt more than she had thought.

Her lower back felt like it was being jabbed at with a sharp knife.

She ignored it when she heard barking. It sounded like Houndours and Houndooms.

She gasped. "Oh no! We have to get out of here! Those must be the poachers' pokemon, and it sounds like they smell us!"

They started running towards the East again as the dog pokemon's' barking continued.

_'Kia, I smell water. If we can cross it, they may loose our trail.'_ Sparky said while running.

"Right. Follow your nose, Sparky!"

Surprisingly to her, after a few moments, she too could smell water. She could smell the dogs' and the gunpowder too.

Not wanting to think about it now, she stuck the thought in the back of her head, and continued to run for not only her life, but Koji's as well. She just had to keep her promise to Kiarah.

* * *

"Do you hear barking?" Sam asked his pokemon. 

_'Yeah, I do.'_ Splash answered.

_'Sounds like houndour. Maybe a few Houndoom,'_ Blitz added.

"But what would those kind of pokemon be doing out here in the woods? They don't naturally live here, do they?" Sam questioned again.

They continued walking that way, being more cautious now that they heard the dog pokemon. Hopefully, they wouldn't want a fight...

"Hey...is that...Kia!" Sam said, running towards the one person they had been looking for. And of course, Sparky was right with her.

As Kia ran forward, she too saw Sam and the others. But they had no time to stop and chit-chat. Not now. Sam stopped as Kia was about 15 ft form him.

To his surprise, she didn't stop, but shouted, "Don't stop Sam! Follow us!"

He was confused, as were the 3 pokemon next to him, but took off after her anyways. After they had caught up with her, and were side by side in a dead sprint, Sam tried to talk to her.

"Why...are...we...running?" He said, having taken breaths in between each word.

"Houndour...chasing...us..." She answered in the same manner.

He didn't ask anymore questions, even though he had about 20 running through his head.

Once they got to the stream, they stopped briefly to catch their breath.

_'Kia we need to hurry'_ Sparky panted.

"Hey!" Sam shouted, seeing what Kia had in her arms. "How did you get the Eevee?"

"I-"

She was interrupted by growling behind them.

The houndooms and houndours had caught up with them, and not too far behind, were the poachers.

But it was not either of those that caught Kia, Koji, and Sparky's attention. It was what one of them had on a wagon being pulled by two houndour.

A white pokemon, with a split tail, and a red jewel on it's forehead...

"Hand over that Eevee!" One of the men said, facing Kia. He had a gun ready to fire at any moment he chose.

"Vee!" Koji squeaked, looking up at the human carrying him.

_'Kia, don't do anything they say!'_ Sparky said, getting in front of his trainer and growling at the men.

She thought about everything that Kiarah had said to her. About it being fate that they met, and that she would...Kia couldn't even bring herself to think about that.

But here before her was the very Espeon that had spoken to her only hours before.

For some unknown reason, Kia's eyes started to glow.

As this happened, the sun started to rise from the east, temporarily blinding the poachers.

Before the poachers could do anything, the two kids and five pokemon had vanished...

All seven of them landed in a pile, with the pokemon on top.

"Hey-get off of us guys!" Sam shouted at the confused pokemon.

_'Sorry Sam,'_ Splash murmured.

After they were all up, and made sure no one had any broken limbs, they looked around them.

"Where are we? And what happened to all of the poachers?" Kia asked, picking up Koji again.

_'I dunno. I think we just teleported,'_ Sparky said, giving Kia a look that said, 'maybe your powers?'

_'Is this what Kiarah was talking about? These kind of powers?'_ Kia questioned in her mind.

It was silent until Sam asked the million dollar question...

"How?"

_'Who cares right now! Let's just get out of these woods!'_ Blitz said. She was eager the go back to bed.

_'Hey I think we're close to camp! I can smell lots of humans!'_ Patch declared.

The other pokemon sniffed the air too. Koji looked up at Kia. He hadn't met any humans before her, and he was nervous.

_'I'm scared Kia!'_ He whined.

"Don't be. It'll be fine. Just stay with either me or Sparky at all times." She assured him.

"Where did you get that Eevee? Mr. Keith said no catching wild pokemon." Sam asked his friend.

"Uh..."

_'Kia, it would be best if we kept all of this to ourselves,'_ Sparky whispered to her. Unfortunately, his siblings had good ears.

_'Keep all of what to yourselves?'_ Blitz said, looking at her brother.

_'Sparky, we shouldn't keep things from each other!'_ Splash said.

"I would rather not talk about it right now." Kia finally answered. "Sam, you're my best friend, but this is a personal issue."

Sam looked hurt for a moment. "OK then...I guess that's fine..."

Splash walked towards the smell of the camp, with Sam following.

Blitz and Patch were right behind them.

_'Why are they mad?'_ Koji asked.

"Because he thinks I don't trust him..." She replied gloomily.

_'Maybe it wouldn't hurt to tell only him?'_ The baby Eevee asked, still looking up at her.

_'Maybe I was wrong. Sam has been your friend forever, Kia. I think you could trust him to keep a secret,'_ Sparky said.

"Yeah. But I don't want to talk about anything that happened last night. Not yet," she said, as the sun was still rising.

She remembered what Kiarah had told them...

_'Because, I have seen my future. Future sight does not lie. I am destined to die in these woods before the sun is above the horizon.'_

The sun was now above the horizon, and Kiarah had been right.

Now Koji was the only albino pokemon left in the woods...

* * *

**OK, Koji isn't albino yet, but what I mean is, that when he evolves, he WILL be an albino Espeon. I don't know if I will make him evolve in my story or not, but I just wanted you to understand that part.**

**So what do you guys think about romance? Some people have said Kia/Danny and others have said Kia/Sam. And what about Lisa? Please tell me what your opinion is!**

**-kitsune**


	8. Ocho

**I know that it took FOREVER, but I'm going to try to get this story finished so I can start some more.**

_NOTE:_ If you have already read this chapter from the last time it was up, IT HAS CHANGED...There isn't any kissing scene now, so...yeah. Tell me if it's better, worse, okay, the same, or whatever.

* * *

They walked back to camp in silence.

When they got to the door, Sam reached for the handle. Kia grabbed his arm, preventing him from opening the door.

"I'll tell you how I got Koji..." Kia said. She had been trying to decide whether to tell him, or not to. She had finally chosen the first.

"Who's Koji?" He asked.

Kia let the other Pokemon in the door, Jolteon taking the tiny sleeping Pokemon from Kia.

"The Eevee," Kia replied in a matter of fact tone.

"Kia, you shouldn't name it. You'll get attached to it and you know can't keep it. It's against the rules," he told her.

"I didn't name it. That's his name," she argued.

He looked at her strangely, before saying, "Ok then, where did you get 'Koji'?"

"Well, you remember that Espeon? It's her baby."

He looked at her for a moment.

"You promise your not making any of this up, cause I have a feeling there's more to it..."

"Would I ever lie to you?" She asked with a grin.

He smiled back at her.

She then told him everything that had happened. Everything from the Eevee running off with the pokedex (which he partly knew about already), to them teleporting to where they were about half an hour ago.

"Wow. So you're like...part Pokemon?" He asked.

"I guess I am...Do you not like me anymore?" She asked looking down at the ground.

"No way! I think that's awesome!"

"Really? I think it's kinda' creepy...I don't even know HOW I teleported us..."

"Well I like you no matter what you are," Sam said, looking into her eyes.

She stared back at his bright blue eyes. They shone because of the sun rising behind them.

"Well, I guess we had better go to bed. We'll only have a couple hours of sleep as it is," Kia said, breaking the silence.

Sam yawned. "Yeah I guess you're right."

They both walked into cabin 7 as quietly as possible and fell asleep on their beds, not even bothering to change.

* * *

Danny woke up and stretched. Patch was sitting at the end of his bed.

"Cubone bone!" He cried happily, seeing his trainer awaken.

"Patch! It's about time you got home! What happened last night?"

About this time, Lisa too woke up to find Blitz sitting on her bed. Lisa stood up to see if Kia was awake on the top bunk.

"Kia, get up!" She screamed. It was almost seven o'clock, and the counselors would come and inspect every room before anyone could go and eat.

Kia groaned and mumbled something about staying asleep a little longer. She turned in her bed and faced the other way.

_'Kia, come on and get up,'_ Sparky gave her a nudge. He licked her face until she finally gave in and sat up.

"Fine I'm up," She said after yawning and then started rubbing her eyes.

Then she remembered last night fully. Kiarah really was gone. Her eyes started to get watery. She remembered Koji after that.

_'Jolteon, can you hear me?' _Kia questioned using only her mind, trying out some more of her new 'powers'.

_'Yes I can,' _he answered back.

_'Good. Where is Koji? You had him last night, right?' _

_'Yeah. He's hiding in your suitcase. I told him he could only come out at night or when you or Sam were in here only. He agreed and is lying in a blanket in there.'_

Kia knew that a suitcase wasn't a very good place for a baby Pokemon, but what could she do for now?

"Kia, hurry! It's past seven, and they'll be coming to check our room any minute!" Danny yelled. He and Lisa had already made their own beds and were dressed.

Kia hurried out of bed and made her bed, rather sloppy, but passable for the camp counselor. She looked across to the other top bed and saw Sam still asleep.

"Sam! Get up!" She yelled, jumping to his bed and bouncing on it. He woke up pretty fast and she helped him to quickly make his bed too. They were both still in the cloths they had on last night by the time an adult came in to check on them. The camp counsler gave them a disgusted look, but said nothing. He checked 'Cabin 7' from his list and went on to Cabin 8.

"Okay, why don't you two go take showers and we'll catch up with you at breakfast or something?" Lisa asked, pinching her nose and making it seem as if they smelled as bad as a Muk or something.

"Yeah okay. Meet you there," Sam told the two.

There were two bathrooms in the tiny cabin. One for boys, one for girls, and each had one shower.

Splash ran into the men's restroom as Sam walked in behind. Kia stayed behind to check on Koji.

"How are you doing little guy?" She asked him after pulling her large suitcase out from under the bottom bed.

_'I'm tired...' _The little fox yawned.

"Okay. Well, I'll bring you some food back from breakfast, okay?"

Koji did nothing but start snoring softly. Kia closed the suitcase and slid it back under the bed. She quickly took a shower and got dressed. Sam was out in the room waiting for her.

"Took you long enough," he said with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah..." She pushed him playfully and walked to get her brush from her bed.

"So what are we going to do?" Sam asked on the was to the Mess Hall.

"About Koji?"

"About YOU," he replied.

"Oh...Well it hasn't done anything but enhance my senses so far. Maybe that's all it will do. And then there's the fact that I can talk Pokemon language. Oh, and the teleporting thing. And then this morning I talked to Sparky with my mind and-"

"Okay! The point has been made. You see? It's gradually making more and more happen. As long as no one finds out, you should be fine though."

"What do you think will happen if someone does find out?" Kia asked, frowning.

"Well, my guess would be they would study you. You might be locked up, and treated like an experiment," Sam said with a worried look on his face.

Kia was even more worried now. There was NO way anyone would lock her up in a cage. She wouldn't allow it.

* * *

They got to breakfast quite late. Most everyone was done eating, and were chatting with people at their tables. Kia and Sam snuck in and grabbed some food, Kia grabbing some extra Poke-chow for Koji back in cabin number seven.

_'What are we doing today?' _Splash asked, looking bored.

_'I would imagine something quite boring...'_ Blitz replied with a dull voice. She was already tired of living in the wilderness.

Mr. Keith stood up on his podium and everyone stopped talking.

"Now, as you all know, tomorrow will be the first day of training. You and your Pokemon will be faced against multiple challenges that you must overcome. The winner will get a prize. It is a prize every single one of you would _love_ to have."

He stopped talking for a moment and the room was buzzing with talking, everyone thinking about what the prize would be.

Mr. Keith cleared his throat and continued. "There will be three challenges: Mental, physical, and a mystery test. Those who pass each test will receive one golden star badge to keep, showing that they have passed. Each week we will hold these contests of different sorts. At the end of camp, the cabin number with the most stars will all win a special prize, with a cash prize as well. Any questions?"

Everyone started talking at the same time. Teens, Adults, and Pokemon alike.

"Good! Now remember to play fair! No cheating will be tolerated!"

With that, Mr. Keith stepped down from the podium and the bell range signaling that breakfast was over. All the trainers rushed out of the building to find their cabin friends and discuss their plans.

Back in cabin 7, Kia, Sam, Danny, and Lisa, along with the four Pokemon gathered around the small table in the cabin. They were snacking on a bowl of chips along with some lemonade.

"So," Danny started, putting a chip in his mouth, "What do you think the prize really is?"

"Who cares. I just want to win!" Lisa chirped in.

"That's not what it's about Lisa," Sam stated.

Kia wasn't worried about this contest. She was still thinking about the past events. Seeing that Sam was watching her, she looked up to see him give her a reasurring smile.

Danny and Lisa were still talking about the prize about 20 minutes later.

_'Gosh, they're going to talk forever!' _Sparky groaned.

Kia laughed at his impatience. When you trained Pokemon, you _had_ to have patients. She was fine just sitting there listening.

Sam had fell asleep, tuning out all the noise from the two at the table. Splash, too, was asleep in his lap.

_'That looks like a good plan...'_ Kia told her Pokemon telepathically.

She went to her bed and followed Sam's lead, falling asleep the second her head hit the pillow. Sparky was right at her side.

* * *

**Okay, so those of you who had read this before may notice the huge change in this chapter. I decided I didn't want to focus on the romance yet. I may get to that eventually, but this is mostly about Kia and her changes, not Kia and Sam falling in love. Please tell me if you want the Kia/Sam though. ****I also want to know if you wan any Pokemon romance. Not with the Eons, cause they are siblings...0o**

**-kitsune**


End file.
